loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Aether Ripples (Aetheric Realms)
Aether Ripples Creator: Hensen Location: Aether Power Level: Epic When Hensen was born a massive Aetheric storm almost trampled the plane, raw energy of change flowed in the thin Aether creating powerful weaves, the storm lasted only for a few seconds after the plane fell back to its natural condition but it left ripples into the structure of the elemental spehere apparently unable to fully return to its condition. This ripples keep moving the Aether masses with seeming endless energy, some time pushing heavy masses of Aether against the world Atmosphere, creating impressive aurora like effects occasionally even happening to touch the connected realm of dreams or to briefly affect the flows of magic. When a Ripple Phenomena happens to touch another plane it is said that within its auroras is possible to see glimpses of an eternity of realized potentials of fullfilled destinies and alternate realities. While the mind of mortals is usually unable to understand the pattern created by the Aether Ripples more receptive minds are capable of drawing inspirations and ideas from them, ideas that become seeds into their mind as usually propel them to greatness. It is said that somwhere within the almost infinite realm of Aether there is the place where Hensen was born and the Aether Ripples have being originated and that whoever stands there with sufficient willpower will be able to reshape the flow of the Ripples and benefit from almost endless inspiration. ---- Divine Powers The Ripples inspiring influence grants the god controlling it +1 PP (Guide). Artifact Powers In order to activate the power of the Aether Ripples a mortal or god must sit at the very place where they originated, that place is almost impossible to distinguish from common Aether and even divination usually proves unreliable thanks to the weave of change that happened when Hensen was born that reshaped the flows of the plane, also the user must focus his willpower to attune with the energy of the Ripples, requiring a really hard skill check (still work in progress) and a complete focus (standard action each turn) to control it even for a small time, Finally for every few seconds that a mortal wielder is attuned to it risk dissolving into the Aether (skill check to survive). Powers: While attuned to the Aether Ripples a mortal is flowed by an almost endless amount of visions revealing possible outcome of events and magnifing that mortal potentials. The mortal gains a +5 bonus to skill checks and may use a single round to do an extended mental action of one week duration. Trough the use of a proper ritual that needs to be prepared in advance the mortal can also use the Guide action like a god spending the artifact turn PP for the age, this use consume the mortal in the process and exhaust the energy of the artifact for over 2 hundred years. Finally the Ripple works as a +6 implement for any kind of implement based power (note that the wielder still need to use his standard action to stay attuned, but may use action points or minor action to benefit from this extra power). Gods are capable of wielding the Ripples without any ill effect even if the experience is still confusing for them if they focus too much in the vision induced by it. NOTE: I still need to polish this page, Nerdzul. Category:ARArtifacts